The dark tale of yandere Himeji
by MIslander4MDSD
Summary: What would happen if Himeji acted like a yandere instead of just having a "yandere mode." This is the tale of Yandere Himeji as she gets rid of those who would threaten her future with Akihisa. Yandere Himeji. Extreme OOC. There is murder so not suitable for kids 13 and younger. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**MIslander: Hey guys I decided that I would be writing another story to keep myself entertained. It's rated T for murder. Himeji managed to keep her Yandere side under control until…she finally snapped.**

**Himeji: MIslander doesn't own Baka and Test or its' characters, that's a good thing… because I alone own Akihisa.**

It was another day at Fumizuki Academy. Himeji was so happy that the boys were coming back to school after being suspended after the peeking incident. She would finally be able to see her love Akihisa again. She was a little mad Akihisa would rather peek on other girls that were in there instead of her. _Oh Akihisa, I would do anything you asked me to. For I alone will be yours just like you alone are min; we WILL be together Aki. It's our destiny. _Then she saw him. Akihisa looked so cool she thought.

"Akihisa!" Himeji started to run toward him Akihisa turned back to see Himeji and give her a warm smile.

"It's been awhile Himeji, how have you been?"

"Akihisa…I'm sorry." She apologetically bowed her head.

"What?! Wh-what is it?" Akihisa looked at her concerned.

"I'm sorry for treating you as a Peeping Tom on the first day of academic training camp." She looked back up to look deeply into Akihisa's eyes.

"Well, I did become that very Peeping Tom, though." Akihisa started to scratch his face in embarrassment.

"Aki!" They turned to see Minami running toward them. _Great, now it's going to be hard to keep Aki's attention on me while she's here. _Himeji thought to self while looking at Minami with anger in her eyes.

"Hi, it's been awhile Mina" Minami just walked passed Himeji with a blush on her face and walked up to Akihisa. Just then Himeji's world shattered into a million pieces. Minami lip locked with Akihisa who had a shocked look on his face. Minami just looked down in shyness and looked back up to Akihisa and said with a blushing face.

"U-Uhm… this isn't a prank or anything!" Then Minami just started running toward the door leaving a stun Akihisa there. Akihisa stood there quite a bit until the FFF came and took him to torture him. Himeji stood there frozen feeling sick to her stomach. _W-when did Minami, I know she had a crush on Akihisa but I never thought she would… I can't believe she would do that to him. Stealing his first kiss. A first kiss that was supposed to be mine to take. That flat-chested bitch! How dare her! With my Akihisa! _Himeji looked where Minami was. _I'll show her. I'll show every bitch who thinks they're even worth to look at Akihisa. Akihisa is mine alone. I won't anyone else have him. I loved him first, I'll always love him. He is mine. _

Himeji then headed back up to class 2-F. She took a seat at her table, ignoring Akihisa and the FFF. She just looked out the window thinking of ways she could get back at Minami. She looked toward them seeing Minami taking a seat next to Akihisa. She heard Minami telling Akihisa that her table broke. _Lying bitch, I bet you broke it yourself. _She also heard Miharu come hugging Minami saying things like 'honey bun, muffin, and baby'. Himeji could care less about that. Then she heard something that made her hatred rise.

"…I'm dating Aki." Himeji looked at Minami who had a giant blush on her face. _Lies! Nothing but lies! Akihisa would never date an ugly bitch like you!_ She saw Miharu getting kicked out of the class. Himeji's eyes never left Minami as they continue to look at her with hatred and malice. Akihisa got up to meet with Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and Kouta.

A couple hours later Minami and Himeji got called up to the roof by Akihisa. Akihisa then explained the misunderstanding about the whole ordeal. Himeji sighed in relief that this was a huge misunderstanding. Then Akihisa brought up that it was not only Minami's first kiss but also his first kiss. The spark of hatred renewed in Himeji's heart. _That's right that stupid bitch still stole Akihisa's first kiss, that kiss was suppose to be mine and mine alone!_

All of them had meeting together into discussing a plan how Akihisa was going to pretend to be still going out with Minami to get class 2-D to declare war on them. Himeji was supposed to act jealous of them to make it more believable. Hideyoshi did an example for Minami on her she should act. On normal circumstances Himeji would've enjoyed that little acting out, but today she was not in the mood for Hideyoshi's little performance. _Better by careful Hideyoshi those hands of yours could get easily get cut off._

They went up on the roof to activate their plan. Akihisa and Minami arm in arm. It took everything for Himeji not to break them a part. With all their love talk Himeji felt sick to her stomach. She followed the plan and ran away. She heard Akihisa trying to follow her; it wasn't part of the plan. She didn't want to face Akihisa yet. She ducked around the corner and saw Akihisa running past her. _Sorry Akihisa my love, I'm too scared to face you now._

"Damn that Akihisa, where the hell did he run off to?" Himeji saw Yuuji, Kouta, and Hideyoshi walking by.

"Now the plan won't work because of this." Kouta said while cleaning the lens of his camera. Hideyoshi nodded his head in agreement.

"Look, for now we should just come up with another plan." Yuuji told the others. He always had his backup plans just in case.

"Are you sure we should've left Minami up there alone?" Kouta asked in concern of his friend.

"We just need to give her some space, trust me on this." Hideyoshi putting a hand on Kouta, Hideyoshi knew from being in drama that sometimes giving somebody space was the best thing you could do. Unfortunately this was over-heard by Himeji. _Minami is on the roof? _A dark twisted smile on her face. _This could be the perfect opportunity to take out the competition._

"Now, let's try to find that idiot. He probably found Himeji by now." All three of them left to go to find the rest of their friends. Himeji waited for them to pass. Checking the hall ways to make sure the coast was clear. Heading back up to the roof where her target supposedly was.

Himeji spotted Minami by the railing. Minami's mind seemed to be distracted. Nobody around, this indeed was perfect time to take her out.

"Hello Minami." Himeji started to walk toward her.

"Himeji? I thought you ran downstairs. Did Aki managed to talk to you?" Minami looked at Himeji with a saddened look on her face. A twisted smile once again on Himeji's face when she heard this. _That's right, Akihisa choose me. That's why he left your sorry ass behind. _

"No, I thought he was here with you." Himeji replied with a fake innocent face. Minami just sighed and looked back up to the sky.

"He's an idiot." Minami said with a small giggle.

"Yes he is." Himeji also giggling a bit but then said in a serious tone. "and he's all MINE."

"Wha-?" Minami looked back and saw Himeji charging toward her and felt Himeji pushing her over the railing. Minami went over but grabbed a ledge but felt Himeji stomping on her hands. "Why?!"

"Because, Akihisa only need one girl in his life; and that girl is me!" Himeji yelled with a final stomp sending Minami screaming as she fell toward the ground.

On the ground Akihisa was still looking for Himeji. _Wonder where she went…I hope she's all right. _Akihisa heard screaming and looked up and saw as Minami's body hit the ground with a disturbing thud. Akihisa rushed over and cradling Minami's bloody head in his arms. Tears flooding his eyes while looking into Minami's lifeless ones. Akihisa looked up to the sky and screaming.

"MINAMIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**MIslander: That's the end of chapter one. What is going to happen next? Well we'll learn that in chapter two. **

**Until next time, please give me your opinions on what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Himeji: MIslander isn't here right now, so just know that he doesn't own Baka and Test or its' characters. I'm going to check up on Akihisa now. **

**-You look under the table and find MIslander tied up and gagged and then you hear Himeji's maniacal laughter-**

Three months has passed. In Class 2-F they were stilling mourning the loss of their friend, Minami, Akihisa was the one who was mourning the most. Minami's sister Hazuki was to stay with Akihisa since her parents couldn't have her come home until the end of the school year.

The funeral was a very sad one. Akihisa broke down after seeing the body of Minami. Akira did everything she could to comfort her little brother that day. Akihisa stayed in his room for a few days. Slowly but surely he overcame his depression.

"I know Minami wouldn't like to see me all depressed, so I'm going to continue living my life for me and her." Akihisa came out his bedroom and hugged his sister Akira. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Akira just hugged her little brother back.

"You know…if you're really sorry…then give your big sister a kiss." Akira said while slowly moving toward Akihisa's lips. Akihisa pushed her away and grabbed his stuff to head out laughing.

"I'm not going to kiss you! I don't like you like that!" Yes, indeed Akihisa was back to his old self. Hazuki was inspired by Akihisa and promised that she wouldn't get depressed over her sister's death.

"Big stupid head is right. Minami wouldn't want me to cry all my life." She also headed out the door to catch up with Akihisa.

Meanwhile Himeji kept imaging that day. It felt good to hear that flat chested bitch scream. Now since there was no more competition Akihisa was all hers. _I can't wait to see Akihisa today._ Himeji got her stuff and headed out the door. Today was going to be a good day indeed.

When Akihisa got to school he was met by a man that looked like he was in the Crime Investigation Team.

"Excuse me, are you Akihisa Yoshii?"

"Yes, is there something you need sir?" Akihisa was a little nervous; hopefully they didn't think he killed Minami.

"Yes, I'm just going to ask a few questions. Try to get this thing solved." Akihisa nodded and followed him in.

The questions weren't too hard to answer and he just told what happened. Then he was told to go ahead and head to his class, while he was in there he was to get Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and Kouta so they can be asked as well.

He walked into to class and saw his friends. Yuuji went up to greet Akihisa.

"You doing okay bro?"

"Ya, I'm fine. I just told myself Minami wouldn't want me depressed." Akihisa said while nodding his head.

"Ya, you're right man. Minami wouldn't want any of her friends to be depressed." Yuuji said putting his hand on Akihisa's shoulder.

"Akihisa, I'm so happy to see you doing well!" Akihisa turned to see Himeji walking toward him smiling.

"Nice to see you doing well too Himeji." Akihisa giving her a bright smile making Himeji blush.

_Oh Akihisa. Your smile is so warm and inviting. Just like you. I want to that smile all to myself._

"By the way Yuuji, there was a detective who wants to learn the details of the death of Minami. He asked me to get you, Hideyoshi, and Kouta. Hopefully he can find out who murdered Minami." Yuuji nodded understanding the situation.

"Hideyoshi, Kouta, let's go." The other two boys got up and followed Yuuji out the door. Akihisa watched them go. He suddenly felt Himeji hugging him.

"Akihisa, I promise you that I'll always be here for you." Akihisa smiled. Hugging Himeji back, even without Minami he still had friends that cared for him.

"Thank you Himeji."

They heard the door open revealing…..

**MIslander: BAM! SUSPENSE! I thought I'll give you a part 1 of a 2 part chapter. I've been busy with school so I apologize….But fear not! I'm still alive Hurrah! Also "Baka and Test An American Idiot will be updated. Till next time, stay Bloody Brilliant.**


	3. adoption

**MIslander: Yandere Himeji is up for adoption. You can do what you like with this story and make it your own. Please though link me the story when writing it. I have gotten really lazy and can no longer write this story. I'm still writing fics but just lost all motivation to finish this one. **


End file.
